


Feelings

by FloralGhostPaintedAlien



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Doctor!Mario, Fluffy Ending, Hurt!Angus, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous!Angus, M/M, it's cute I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralGhostPaintedAlien/pseuds/FloralGhostPaintedAlien
Summary: Just another little Mangus piece! Just something I wrote after the finale, because I had to many feels. And I'm still not good at summaries, sorry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, lovelys <3

Gosh, this is the fifth time today, the fifth time he's caught Mario and Noa off in a corner chatting and giving each other lovey dovey eyes. He hates it, can't they save the PDA for elsewhere, and he hates the fact that he gets angry every time he sees them even more. He's arranging some sterile needles and different medical items on a cart, for no reason at all, he could be checking up on a patient right now, the only reason he's standing here is so he can watch Mario. Watch him as he smiles, all beautiful teeth and bright eyes. Watch him as he laughs at something Noa says, watch him as he just seems to get more beautiful by the second.

He doesn't know why he has this twisting, crushing pain in his gut. Why is he so repulsed by the idea of them together? I mean he did push them together didn't he? But god, he just feels like he wants to cry every time he sees them together. He kind of wants to jab this needle in his eye, at least then he wouldn't have to look at Mario, at his stupid beautiful face. At least then he wouldn't have to bring up these dumb suppressed emotions. Why does he even care, it's not like he has a shot in hell with someone like Mario. Mario was the friend he never had, why screw it up now?

Coming out of his mind, he looks over to where Mario and Noa are huddled in the coroner. Mario does the hair behind the ear move and then he's leaning in for a kiss. He keeps getting closer to her lips, and Angus is still watching, and doesn't even seem to notice the sharp sting of pain in his palm until it's too late and the needle is shattered and he's bleeding. 

"Son of a bitch." He hisses out, cradling his hand. But it's his lucky day obviously, because now Mario is walking over with a concerned expression on his face. Great.

"Hey, man, what do you have going on over here?" Mario asked. Taking Angus's hand in his own. Like it's perfectly normal, like it doesn't send electric sparks down Angus's spine.

"Ouch, that's kinda deep, come on let's go get you stitched up." Mario says calmly. And then he's just leading Angus away to a quiet room. Somewhere along the way Angus found his voice, because he's snatching his hand away.

"I'm a doctor, I know if I need stitches." Angus says stubbornly, examining the wound closer and yep, it needs stitches. 

"I'm not denying that you're a doctor Angus, but I don't think you should try and give yourself stitches on your hand." Mario chuckles. 

So he starts stitching up Angus's hand, and it's mostly quiet. But of course Mario is not gonna make anything easy for Angus.

"So, do you wanna talk about how you broke a needle in your hand staring at Noa and I?" Mario asks quietly. Angus tensed, huffing a breath of air out.

"I was not staring." Angus states.

"You sure about that? Because you've been doing it all day. We've gotta talk about this, I'm not gonna let you go around breaking all our needles." Mario responds, all composed and calm. The exact oppisite of Angus. Who was trying to avoid this conversation for as long as he lived.

"There's nothing to talk about." Angus said quietly. Finishing up the stitches Mario set his tools down and looked at Angus.

"Please talk to me." Mario said. And something inside of Angus snapped, because now he was standing and looking down at Mario.

"It's just all these stupid feelings, feelings I didn't know I had. Feelings I don't want you to know about, feelings I shouldn't have for you. Feelings that I want to make you happy instead of her." Angus finished quietly, letting his voice trail off. His heart was beating rapidly, and he was blushing madly. Contemplating life itself while looking down at the floor. Then he was shocked a bit, as he felt Mario's warm palm lifting his face to meet his eyes. 

"You do make me happy, and I have a bunch of stupid feelings for you too." Mario said sincerely. He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to Angus's, Angus reciprocated the kiss immediately. It only was a few seconds later when he pulled away and rested his forehead against Mario's.

"What about Noa?" Angus asked uncertain. 

"I care about Noa, but there's just something about this, about us, that I want. And you're just so amazing and I care about you so much more." Mario answered honestly. He took Angus's uninjured hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I care about you too, but you'll talk to her won't you?" Angus asked.

"Yes, I promise I will." Mario said.

"So, are you gonna ask me out now or what?" Angus asked, some of his natural humor coming back.

"Angus Leighton, will you please do me the honor of going out to dinner with me?" Mario asked, smiling brightly.

"Well I guess so, because we're going to have to do something about all these feelings now aren't we?" Angus said, smiling right back.


End file.
